Detection devices that detect and locate samples contained on a biochip via laser light sources and laser scanners are well known in the art. These detection devices require that the samples be labeled by a fluorescent tag. Typically, these detection devices rely on laser light sources to excite the samples that are labeled by a fluorescent tag and causes biologically active samples to output emitted light waves. The laser source is scanned to serially excite each sample on the biochip to detect any emitted light waves from the samples that are biologically active.
Unfortunately, these detection devices utilizing either the laser light source or the laser scanner suffer from various drawbacks. First, laser scanners utilized to detect the emitted light waves from the exited samples on the biochip typically require wait times upwards of five minutes for sufficient resolution. Because laser scanners operate as a serial scanning device by sequentially detecting one sample at a time on the surface of the biochip, laser scanners are inherently inefficient at detecting the emitted light waves from an array of samples.
Further, laser light sources utilized within the detection devices inherently only emit coherent light waves which span over an extremely narrow range of wavelengths. Fluorescent tags are generally responsive to a single frequency of light or light from a narrow frequency band. Thus, the use of the laser light sources severely limits the flexibility of those detection devices because only one type of fluorescent tag can be used. To use other tags, additional laser sources must be used. Further, to evaluate a biochip that has been treated with multiple tags, the prior art's long duration scan cycle must be performed for each one of the required laser sources.
For example, if samples on a biochip were labeled with two different fluorescent tags and the different tags required light waves with substantially different excitation wavelengths, analyzing these samples would require the user to change laser light sources the analysis of all the samples were completed. Additionally, to be able to handle samples labeled with different fluorescent tags with differing excitation wavelengths, the user is required to have access to a variety of laser light sources. Since laser light sources are costly and specialized items, there are substantial costs and inconveniences associated with utilizing these prior detection devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an ability to detect and locate samples labeled with multiple tags contained on a biochip, without the need for a laser light source. It is also desirable have an ability to detect and locate samples labeled with a tag contained on a biochip, without the need for a serial scanning device.